Akai Family
by Dyori Carollyn
Summary: hanyalah sekumpulan oneshot pendek yang menceritakan tentang keseharian keluarga Akai.
1. Tanda Tangan

Tanda Tangan  
Disclamer : Aoyama gosho  
By: Zero Rena  
Warning : typo(s), alur nga jelas,OCC, AU rasa Canon, tanpa perhitungan tahun  
No pair~

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu di depan kamar hotel Sera. terlihat seorang pria dengan kacamata sedang berbisik bisik dengan seorang gadis yang hanya berpakaian minim.

"Apa!? Kichi-nii akan menikah!?" Teriak Sera.

"Pelan kan suara mu, aku kesini hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan ibu" ucap Shukichi sambil menutupi telinganya sebelum telinganya rusak.

"Baiklah,maaf kan aku. bagaimana aku tidak kaget niisan tiba tiba datang ke sini dan bilang ingin tanda tangan mama" ucap Sera sambil nyengir.

"Jadi kapan aku mendapatkan tanda tangan nya?" Tanya Shukichi.

"Sabarlah sebentar, ayo masuk" ucap Sera mempersilakan Shukichi masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di situ

"Baik lah kau boleh keluar" sera masuk ke dalam kamar nya itu,seorang gadis kecil pun keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Ah, ternyata kau, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" Tanya Mary memandang anak nya itu.

"Seperti nya sudah sangat lama, aku ke sini hanya untuk minta tanda tangan untuk ini" ucap Shukichi sambil menyodor kan sebuah surat pada ibunya yang mengecil itu.

"Hanya minta tanda tangan? Huh,sepertinya hampir semua anakku menjadi anak yang durhaka" ucap Mary mengapai bolpoin yang ada di atas meja dan menanda tangani surat tersebut.

Sera hanya tersenyum karena ia tahu ia tidak termasuk anak yang durhaka

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikah? Dan dengan siapa?" Tanya Mary.

"Dua bulan lagi,aku akan mengirimkan undangan nya ke sini, dengan seorang polisi yang cantik, dia bernama Yumi" ucap Shukichi

"Aku merasa sangat tua sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki cucu" Mary menyadari umur nya sekarang seharus nya sudah lima puluh tahun atau lebih.

"Ngomong ngomong aku bangga terhadap prestasi mu itu, Taiko Meiji" lanjut Mary.

"Tentu saja kau kan ibuku!" Ucap Shukichi, ia adalah orang yang senang dipuji.

Mary menarik-narik ujung baju anak nya itu, secara spontan Kichi pun menunduk, lalu ia melepas kacamata yang dipakai Shukichi.

"Begini lebih baik" ucap nya lalu mencium pipi anaknya itu.

"Hei,berhenti melakukan itu bu!" ucap Shukichi sambil mengelap pipi nya dan memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Apa salah nya? kau kan anak ku" ucap Mary pada anak nya itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'Mengerikan...' Shukichi dan Sera faceplam melihat reaksi Mary yang seperti nya sangat gembira.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama saya jadi penunggu fandom ini akhirnya saya memberanikan diri buat upload ff gaje keluarga favorit saya~  
Btw, ini kumpulan oneshot loh.

Review please


	2. Yang Sudah Lama Hilang

Yang Sudah Lama Hilang

Disclamer : Aoyama gosho

By: Zero Rena

Warning : typo(s),alur nga jelas,OCC,AU rasa Canon,tanpa perhitungan tahun

No pair

.

.

.

Yosh

.

.

.

Mary POV

Ku memandang kearah langit siang yang begitu cerah,hari ini tidak ada awan sama sekali,cuaca sangat cerah.

"Tak heran dia berkeliaran jika cuaca nya secerah ini..." ucap ku entah pada siapa.

Cuaca ini membuat ku teringat pada suatu hal.

Flasback

"Jadi,mana obat yang kau buat itu?" tanya ku pada Ellena, teman ku.

"Sedang aku kerjakan,aku berharap ini bisa bekerja dengan baik,aku sudah melakukan percobaan ke berbagai hewan" jawab Ellena yang masih sibuk dengan cairan cairan aneh di sekitar nya.

"Baiklah,ini sudah selesai" lanjut Elena Ellena menyerahkan pil berwarna merah dan putih.

"Titip salam buat Shukichi dan Sera ya! Mary-Chan " ucap Ellena sambil megendong anak nya yang kecil.

"Tentu saja" jawab ku sambil meninggalkan rumah kecil itu.

Sesampai nya di rumah aku pun langsung mencoba obat itu, Ellena menamai nya APTX-4869, aku cukup puas dengan hasil nya, walaupun saat perubahan nya sangat sakit, sampai-sampai Shukichi yang mendengar jeritan ku langsung panik.

"Mungkin aku harus minta penawar nya besok" ucapku sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Namun, keesokan hari nya aku menemukan rumah Ellena terbakar hangus tanpa bekas,sepertinya kedua anak nya selamat, karena di berita hanya ada sepasang suami istri yang menjadi korban.

End of Flasback

Sampai sekarang aku masih terjebak di dalam tubuh ini, entah kapan aku bisa kembali, Shuichi pernah bilang bahwa obat itu di lanjut kan oleh anak Ellena,tapi aku tidak begitu ingin kembali.

Author POV

"Mama,aku pulang. lihat lah siapa yang ku bawa!" ucap sera dengan suara cempreng.

"Memang nya siapa yang kau bawa? anak kecil berkacamata itu?" tanya Mary.

"Bukan, aku membawa Shuu-nii" ucap nya sambil menarik Shuichi masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Seketika itu pula mata Mary terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau bahkan belum kembali ke wujud asli mu ya,bu?" tanya Shuichi.

…

Setelah Shuichi duduk di tempat tidur Sera, ia merasa diintrogasi oleh ibu nya sendiri yang sedang berada di wujud imut nya.

"Kau benar Shuichi kan?" tanya nya sambil mencubit pipi Shuichi.

"Iya benar, aku tidak berbohong" jawab Shuichi.

"Jika benar, tanggal berapa aku lahir?" tanya Mary dengan mata yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada Ai.

"Err...,kalau itu aku lupa" ucap Shuichi dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Secara serentak Sera dan Mary sweatdrop karena jawaban Shuichi itu.

"Sejak kapan kakak mu menjadi bodoh begini?,apakah setelah dia bangkit dari liang kubur nya?" bisik Mary pada Sera

"Entahlah,eh? Bagaimana mama tahu kalau itu benar benar Shu-nii?" tanya Sera

"Pola mata nya,pola mata nya benar benar sempurna" ucap Mary

"Err..." Sera hanya menatap ibu nya dengan binggung

" aku kira kau sudah menjadi anak yang durhaka meninggalkan Ibunya dan pura-pura mati" ucap Mary sambil menatap Shuichi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh ya,sebelum aku menjelas kan itu,ini dari Sherry" kata Shuichi sambil melemparkan pil putih ke arah ibu nya

"Anak Ellena? Bagaimana kau mendapat kan nya?" Mary melangkah ke arah laci dan memasukan penawar itu.

"Iya,aku menceritakan semuanya pada nya,ibu tidak berniat kembali ke wujud semula?" tanya Shuichi

"Mungkin aku akan kembali saat kau sudah menikah" ucap Mary kembali duduk di tempat nya semula

"Hah? kenapa tidak kichi saja?" tanya Shuichi

"Karna aku yakin kau yang paling lama mencari jodoh" ucap Mary

"Ibu meledek ku ya?" tanya nya

"Tidak,aku hanya menyebutkan fakta" ucap Mary

"Kau pikir siapa yang sudah membuat Akemi jatuh cinta pada ku heh?" tanya Shuichi

Sera yang menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada perang mulut pedas,segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Along Time Ago

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Sera

"Ya,akhir nya Mary-chan sudah mengakui kehebatan anak nya" ucap shuichi menekan kan kata chan

" aku ibu mu kau ingat?,ngomong ngomong bagaimana caranya kau bisa bangkit dari liang kubur mu,heh? Anakku- yang-sangat-jenius?" tanya Mary

" aku malas menceritakan nya" ucap Shuichi

"Bahkan saat tahu kau mati, adik mu yang manis ini sempat menang...ugh..hemm" belum sempat Mary melanjut kan nya,mulut nya sudah di bekap oleh Sera,ia pun melemparkan tatapan horror ke arah anak nya itu,seakan akan berbicara lepas-kan-aku-atau- kau-akan-mati.

Otomatis Sera melepaskan tangan nya.

"Dia menangis semalaman dan memeluk ku" lanjut Mary.

"kau bahkan tak becus mengurus adik mu,sebagai seorang kakak kau seharus nya kau bisa mengurus adik mu dan juga,..." Mary masih melanjutkan omelan yang yang merupakan tanda kasih sayang nya.

"Hey,sejak kapan dia suka mengomel?" bisik Shuichi pada Sera

"Kau lupa dia tidak bisa meng ekspresikan kasih sayang nya, jadi duduk dan dengar kan lah" jawab Sera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" ... Dan mengapa kau pura pura mati,kau membuat ku sangan khawatir" ucap Mary meng akhiri ocehan kasih sayang yang melihat nya langsung tersenyum dengan hangat

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan berpura pura mati lagi" ucap nya sambil terus tersenyum

"Hentikan senyuman aneh mu itu,sangat tidak cocok di wajah seram mu,kau membuat ku ingin muntah" lanjut Mary sambil bangkit meninggal kan anak nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi

"Hei apa apaan itu? Namun Itu cukup mengobati rasa kangenku" guman Shuichi sambil tersenyum sekaligus sweatdrop

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

apdet asap ~  
Finaly ini selesai juga ,pas pertama kali muncul langsung deh jatuh cinta,gara gara bentuk rambut ny sama XD,jangan lupa di setiap cerita berbeda ya,jadi kayak beda dunia gitu. aku tu baru nyadar klo si mary bisa aja tua banget, anak pertamanya aja usia nya lebih dari 29 taun berati klo di itung umur nya Mary sekitar 50 tahunan (kebanyakan ibu ibu di DC punya anak pas umur 20 tahun) ,tua amat yak :v

Balas review :

Dendy2398 :

Akhirnya buat fanfic juga. :v

Ceritanya bagus kok, mungkin agak kependekan sih, tapi nggak masalah buat permulaan.

Semangat nulisnya ya

Rena :

Iya nih, akhirnya berani  
memang pendek sih '-'  
nama nya juga kumpulan one shot

.

.

.

See you


End file.
